On a wireless communications network, UE (User Equipment, user equipment) selects a cell for accessing, and exchanges data with the wireless communications network by using the accessed cell. Many UEs are mobile, and when UE moves from coverage of a cell accessed by the UE to coverage of another cell, the UE requires cell handover to access the another cell.
Currently, the prior art provides a cell handover method, which may be: sending, by UE, a measurement report to a source base station to which a source cell accessed by the UE belongs; when determining, according to the measurement report, that cell handover needs to be performed, selecting, by the source base station, a target cell for the UE, sending a handover request message to a target base station to which the target cell belongs, receiving a handover request acknowledgement message sent by the target base station, and sending an RRC (Radio Resource Control, Radio Resource Control) connection reconfiguration message to the UE, where the RRC connection reconfiguration message carries an identifier of the target cell; and receiving, by the UE, the RRC connection reconfiguration message, disconnecting from the source base station, establishing a connection to the target base station according to the identifier of the target cell, and accessing the target cell. In this way, the UE is handed over from the source cell to the target cell.
In a process of implementing the present invention, it is found that the prior art has at least the following problem:
In a process of handover from the source cell to the target cell, the UE needs to disconnect from the source base station, but at this moment, the connection between the UE and the target base station has not been established; therefore, data transmission between the UE and a network side is interrupted, thereby causing service interruption.